death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarea
Tarea is a Ghoul (formerly a human girl) gifted in both smithing skills and skills in the bedroom. She is a special individual who was transformed into a Ghoul via a ceremony. She creates equipment for the Ghoul men while also enticing them into submission. She teaches the other Ghoul women how to make men submissive as well as her smithing techniques, making the hierarchy very clear to them. Appearance Tarea is beautiful women in her mid to late twenties. Appearance wise ske looks older than Zadiris and is always teased by her. She has very feminine body with a lot of muscles, because of her job as smith. In bust ranking she competes with Basdia for the first place. Personality After Tarea was forced into being a slave, her behavior was very sad and without life. This changed when she got changed into Ghoul via ritual. After ritual she became an ambitious person and because of her smithing skills she became the leader of their village. Tarea wants Vandalieu to control the entire continent. She feels younger after having undergone Youth Transformation, so she is seriously considering using her own body to curry favor with Vandalieu, something she didn’t consider before. Tarea believes that being forceful wouldn’t be wise, so she diligently made arms for the defense of Talosheim as part of a plan to act as the ‘woman who supports him from the shadows´. “I have my craftsmanship,” she told herself as she continued to create arms. Summary However, as Tarea has never properly hunted prey before, her level as a monster hasn’t increased and she is the weakest among all the Ghouls. But as a smith, she possesses more skill than a nobleman’s personal employee or the most skilled smith one might find in a large city. She is also the only one in the group of women around Vandalieu who doesn’t feel a sense of risk at her lack of ability to do housework. She is also often teased by Zadiris cause of her age, although Zadiris is older than her. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: * Rank: 5 * Race: Ghoul High Artisan * Level: 17 * Job: Arms Smith: Skilled Artisan * Job Level: 90 * Job history: Apprentice Arms Smith, Arms Smith → Slave (Forced job change at level 47), Apprentice Prostitute, Prostitute, Arms Smith (Level 48) * Age: 271 years old (18 years old physically and in appearance) * Passive skills: ** Night Vision → Dark Vision (Transformed!) ** Pain Resistance: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 1 ** Allure: Level 4 * Active skills: ** Estimation: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Smithing: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Weapon Smithing: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Bedroom Skill: Level 5 ** Dancing: Level 2 ** Love-making: Level 2 ** Archery: Level 3 (NEW!) Previous Status'':'' * Rank: 3 * Race: Ghoul * Level: 1 * Job: Arms Smith * Job Level: 97 * Job history: Apprentice Smith, Smith → Slave (Forced job change at level 47), Apprentice Prostitute, Prostitute * Age: 269 years old (Physical age and age appearance 18 years old) * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Pain Resistance: Level 1 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 1 ** Allure: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Estimation: Level 6 ** Armor Smithing: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Weapon Smithing: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Bedroom Skill: Level 5 ** Dancing: Level 2 ** Love-making: Level 2 Previously: * Rank: 3 * Race: Ghoul * Level: 1 * Job: Prostitute * Job Level: 100 * Job history: Apprentice Smith, Smith → Slave (Forced job change at level 47), Apprentice Prostitute * Age: 263 years old * Passive skills: ** Night Vision Pain Resistance: Level 1 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 1 ** Allure: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Estimation: Level 6 ** Armor Smithing: Level 6 ** Weapon Smithing: Level 6 ** Seduction*: Level 5 ** Dancing: Level 2 ** Love-making: Level 2 Trivia * Tarea has become a High Artisan, a race title that hasn’t been seen by anyone before. Though she is unaware of this, if her existence were to become known, large sums of money would change hands in order to acquire her, as she is a hard-to-find skilled craftsman who can be legally enslaved. Her existence would likely draw the attention of the Mages’ Guild or the Tamers’ Guild. * With Saria and Rita regaining their bodies, there has been a slight change in the bust rankings since the end of the second volume, but Tarea and Basdia still fight for the top spot. (If Darcia is included, there is a third contestant for this spot.) Gallery Vol02-09.png Vol02-10.png Volume3cover.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Ghouls Category:Harem Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction